


The Cosmos Are In A Goddess

by Saltedwoundwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedwoundwrites/pseuds/Saltedwoundwrites
Summary: Who is the mysterious stranger Clarke wonders. All she knows is Raven's neighbor and obvious current crush Anya is friends with her, but even when she finally starts to talk to Clarke she still doesn't open up much. So who is she?





	The Cosmos Are In A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so any feedback is appreciated.

The small fire pit was crackling and pulling Clarke into a quiet zone. The barbecue party behind her was in full swing but she just wasn’t in the mood tonight. A rough twelve-hour shift in an ambulance was just something that took a toll on her and even though she agreed to come spend time with her friends Raven and Octavia she still couldn’t get in the mood to party. Mind you these parties happened every weekend and usually Clarke was drinking alongside everyone but tonight? Tonight, she just needed to be left alone. Luckily almost everyone left her alone. Raven and Bellamy were winning in the beer pong competition going on and Lincoln and Octavia didn’t care to be losing and were more interested in each other. Everyone else around them were drinking, eating, and dancing but not Clarke. Not tonight.

Looking over she noticed a candle through a crack in Ravens fence. A small flicker compared to the one in front of her but she noticed it. Then a glass filled with a dark liquid took its place for a moment. The hand holding it too dark to make out who’s it was but more than likely it was Ravens new and infuriating neighbor Anya. Raven couldn’t seem to stop talking about her and Clarke was starting to sense a crush even if Raven wouldn’t admit it. 

“Earth to Clarke.” Looking up she smiled seeing Bellamy. “Do you want to play a round princess or are you too afraid Raven and I will kick your ass?” Ah, Bellamy. Clarke shook her head no and looked back toward Raven. “You and I both know I could kick both of your asses by myself but it looks like you two have more competition stepping up. Thanks for asking though.” With that he left her alone once again. Thankfully. He wasn’t a bad guy just could be annoying sometimes and she was glad to go back to her silence. But she thought back to this mysterious neighbor of Ravens. Anya. Did Raven forget to ask her to join? She could ask Raven but curiosity got the best of her and she stood to make her way over to the fence. The crack went all the way up it and as she got closer, she realized this wasn’t the person Raven had described to her. She didn’t remember the tattoos at all and as she got  closer, she couldn’t help but just stare. 

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. All words that described the stars in human form. She was in a black swimsuit with this red thing robe that looked like a cape hanging over her shoulders and behind her in the seat. She was leaning back eyes staring up. Dark hair flowing freely down both shoulders. The only light was the party lights from Ravens and the small candle beside her as well as the moon. Her jaw looked tight and her eyes seemed to water. Clarke couldn’t help but feel this pull toward her and wanting to know who she was, wanting to know everything there was to this goddess before her. But suddenly she was pulled back and spun around.

“Clarke... You owe me a dance and I mean it.” Raven wasn’t drunk but she was at that friendlier than usual stage that made her want to be very hands on with people and Clarke was usually the lucky one to be the one to receive it. “Wait... Who's that?” She quietly asked her friend who suddenly got wide eyes and leaned toward the fence. “Who’s who. Who is who?  Who...? I don’t know the correct way to say-” Raven finally seen who she was talking about and leaned back speaking a little too loudly. “You mean Lexa? That’s Anya’s roommate and total babe. What were you checking her out or something?”

Clarke turned bright red when half the party turned to look their way and she turned her head to notice this Lexa person suddenly was not in her seat. Great. Way to go Raven. “Thanks.” She said to her friend while shaking her head. Now she needed a drink. “Wait... Clarke I’m sorry I didn’t mean to speak so loudly. I didn’t... Clarke. Come on!” Raven sometimes couldn’t put a filter on what she was going to say and when drunk she usually couldn’t keep her voice down but this wasn’t the first time this had happened with her and Clarke. At least she thought it got Clarke to drink. Which meant maybe drunk happy Clarke would be making an appearance.

Clarke went back to the fire pit with her mixed drink in hand. She sat alone for quite some time having downed a few drinks and onto her third when she heard a new arrival made it to the party. Raven sure liked greeting people loudly. Turning her head, she noticed Raven went in for a hug toward the now obvious Anya but was shot down by a side step. The site making Clarke smile  wide. Poor girl probably wasn’t even into women and Raven couldn’t admit to herself that she was. But what she hadn’t expected was for a  tattoo’d arm to appear behind Anya. Then shoulder. Then there she stood. 

Lexa as Raven had called her. She wore black jeans and black tank top with her hair braided and pulled back. She looked hot. Not just beautiful and gorgeous and like the stars in human form but like she was the sun. A scorching fire that burned so hot it had Clarke sweating and trying to catch her breath. “_Holy fuck._” She whispered as she suddenly noticed both Anya and Lexa staring her way. She quickly turned away and downed her drink. She was thirsty but not just for alcohol or any kind of liquid. It had been a while since she had been with someone and she suddenly wanted this Lexa and wanted her badly. How could someone look so different with adding clothes and pulling their hair up? _Damn._


End file.
